


The Piano Man

by kayethespade



Series: Kiari Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Poly Relationship, Pre-Poly, nb!ryder is custom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Liam has a plan to help Ryder relax a little. Beware of some main plot spoilers and a bit of canon divergence in terms of romance. Read at your own risk.





	

Liam headed for the bio lab like a man on a mission. Cora peeked out of her door as she saw him walking in.

"You okay, Liam?" she asked.

"I need to call a meeting for everyone excluding Ryder, and I need your help," he answered, checking over his shoulder to make sure Kiari wasn't nearby.

"Interesting request. Are we discussing anything she wouldn't approve of?" Cora pressed. She crossed her arms over her chest in a show of force.

"No. No back channels. Nothing like that. I just want to find something that will make her happy and relieve some of her stress," Liam replied.

"Alright. That's a goal I can get behind. I'll plan the meeting while she's asleep," she promised.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this'll mean to her."

Later, Cora made a discreet round to everyone while Kiari was out with Liam and Jaal on a mission. Liam made sure to tell Jaal about it while Kiari was distracted by a fiend. When they returned, Kiari went straight up to her quarters without a word to anyone, quietly cursing the whole way. Liam stood outside Kiari's door until he heard the sound of quiet snoring.

"We're good to go," he said over his private comm with Cora. A little ways off, he heard a two-whistle signal that told everyone to come to the meeting room. With everyone assembled, Cora addressed Liam first.

"Alright. We're all here. Care to explain your plan, loverboy?"

"Ouch. That's cold, Cora. But yes. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here today," Liam began. "I can't be the only one who's noticed how stressed Kiari is."

"I have to give her sleeping medication most nights, if that's any indication," Lexi added.

"No question. Kiari puts way too much pressure on herself. What are you planning to do about it?" Vetra asked.

"Kiari told me that she used to take piano lessons back in the Milky Way. She really misses it. I think that's how she relieved stress back in school," Liam explained.

"So...you want to get her a piano," Cora pieced together.

"Exactly. If she gets a piano again, Ryder will calm down at least a little bit," he continued.

"Are we talking a full grand? The weight would totally throw the ship off. Not to mention finding a place to put it. A baby grand might be doable, but with all the temperature and air pressure changes we go through regularly, there's no way it'd stay in tune," Suvi contested.

"So how about a full electric? It's not the same, but it'd hopefully be close enough," Cora suggested.

"A quick question...what is a piano?" Jaal interrupted.

"It's a common musical instrument from the Milky Way. The player presses a key and a small mallet hits a string to play a note at different volumes and lengths. Of course, with electric it only plays the sound, but it takes a lot of skill and practice to get really good at it," Liam explained.

"And this was relaxing for her?" he asked.

"The way she talked about it, yeah. So what do you guys say? Are you in?" Liam concluded.

"Yep." "Let's do it." "Totally." and so on.

"Alright, then. I heard that Kiari woke up a few blocks of commerce on the Nexus. We'll go through them and see where we go from there. No back channels if we can avoid it," he ordered.

Vetra held up a hand while she punched in a few things on her omnitool. "I found an instrument vendor. He's on Prodromos right now."

"Shit. We just left Prodromos. Anyone have an idea?" Liam asked.

"I could dock in Prodromos. SAM, could you tell Kiari we had a fuel issue if she wakes up?" Kallo piped up.

"I do not wish to deceive the Pathfinder, but if this device will help her, the experience could be advantageous. I will assist," SAM replied.

"Great! Thank you. Otherwise, you and Jaal can get the piano back on the ship before she wakes up," Peebee said.

"There's another matter as well: credits. Do you think you guys could put up some of the money for this?" Liam pleaded.

There was a slight pause. Jaal spoke first. "Anything for Kiari." The rest followed.

"We're in agreement. Let's go," Cora finished. "Crew dismissed."

Liam and Jaal made their way up to the bridge as Kallo brought them into Eos's atmosphere.

"So...you and Kiari, then," Liam said.

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to bring her away from you," Jaal answered.

"It's alright. She expressed some interest, but we hadn't gotten to really know each other. Not like you two have," he encouraged.

"She is so remarkable."

"Don't I know it. It's a shame she doesn't believe it. I try to tell her every chance I can," Liam sighed.

"Interesting. She struggles with her own worth as well?" Jaal asked.

"Yeah. Her father was a bastard when she was younger. Didn't hardly pay attention to her dream of being a piano player. She could've been on Broadway from the way she was headed, but her dad didn't approve. So she joined the military. Even went through N7 training, which is basically hell, just to get her father's respect. She didn't finish because she had to be pulled out to go to Andromeda. I don't think her father ever truly respected her," Liam explained.

"Wow," Jaal said simply. "I can't comprehend how someone could do that to their own child. I've never even heard of such a thing happening before."

"Sorry. Kiari should be telling you all this, not me," he mutteted.

"No, it's alright. I won't tell her what you told me. She can tell me in her own words whenever she's ready."

"Approaching the LZ," Kallo called over his shoulder.

"Right. Let's head down to the cargo bay," Liam suggested.

The two of them moved out. Liam took point, heading straight for the navpoint that Vetra retrieved for them. The outpost had expanded a lot recently. He saw the sign for the instrument vendor.

"My name is Santiago. What can I do for you two so late at night?" the man asked.

"We need a full electric piano with weighted keys," Liam said.

"Hmm. Those are rare. And expensive. I will see what I have in the back." He disappeared for a moment. "Come here so you can see it."

Liam went in first as Jaal followed. The latter looked around in curiosity at the various instruments. He was careful not to touch anything. Just in case.

Liam tested all the keys. "How exactly did you get this merchandise all the way out here?"

"I said in my requisition order that it would be for promoting the exchange of culture from the Milky Way with indigenous species and continuing that exchange among Milky Way species. Some people in the Initiative apparently believe in it as much as I did," Santiago explained.

"I have a friend you would like. She's actually the one we need this piano for," Liam said.

"Is she anyone I may have heard of?" he asked.

"Well...she is humanity's Pathfinder. Kind of a big deal," Jaal joked.

"The Pathfinder! Are you sure she would not enjoy a baby grand more than electric?"

"We travel a lot. It would get out of tune too easily," Liam sighed.

"Not with the adjustments I have been making. I worked for years back on the Citadel to make pianos compatible with space travel conditions. Less sensitive to temperature and air pressure. Less likely for the weights to shift from a set position. It would still need to be tuned once a year, but normally, baby grands are unbelievably temperamental," he elaborated. "I'll even give you a discount. It was the Pathfinder who released me from cryo early when she freed those families. It is the least I can do."

"Would we be able anchor the legs to a place on the ship?" Liam asked.

"I guarantee it."

"Alright, then. You have yourself a deal," Liam confirmed. He punched it into his omnitool to pay for it. The trio waited for a moment while the credits cleared.

"I shall help with transit to your ship. Both of you take a corner," Santiago ordered.

Taking the piano back to the ship was far easier than expected. Getting it up the ramp required a full team effort. Liam dashed back to the shop for the piano bench. By the time he returned, Gil had finished welding the legs down at a strategic spot in the meeting room. He held off doing the same with the bench until Kiari could judge the distance from the piano herself. All that remained was for her to wake up.

~~~~~~~

Kiari yawned to pop her ears. The air pressure was lower than when she'd gone to sleep. That meant they were docked somewhere.

"SAM. Where did Kallo dock us? I thought we were headed to Vould," she grumbled.

"There was an issue with the fuel lines. Kallo thought it best to dock back in Prodromos to avoid exacerbating the problem. It was fixed while you were asleep," he reported.

"Tell Gil and Kallo I appreciate it," Kiari sighed. She got dressed and headed for the galley with a sluggish walk. She was really considering those yoga poses Lexi had sent, though she might have needed help with that last one.

"Pathfinder, Jaal and the rest of the crew request to see you in the meeting room," SAM informed.

"Tell them I'll be right there," she answered. Kiari grabbed a croissant and jogged to the lift, taking it up and heading towards the bridge. She veered off to take the ramp up to the meeting room. "Alright, what is this..about..."

Kiari brought her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes shone when she saw the piano. She saw Liam smiling closest to her.

"Please tell me you guys didn't do anything illegal to get this. I don't care if you're my crew. I will skin you alive," she blubbered.

"All legal, Ki. Kosta made sure of it," Vetra answered.

Kiari tried to wipe the tears that had started running down her cheeks, but they were only replaced by a new gush of emotion. She dashed forwards, running her hand along the black plastic veneer.

"Suzuki. Baby grand. All three pedals are there. Don't even want to think of how they got it up here. In tune? Yes. They wouldn't bring it if it wasn't. But how-"

"There's a man in Prodromos that you released with those families. He put in a requisition order to get the pianos here. Something about continuing cultural exchange," Liam interrupted.

"Okay. Wow. Um. ....Okay," she wheezed. Kiari pulled Jaal and Liam in by their hands and jumped to wrap her arms around their necks.

"Group hug!" Peebee announced. She tugged Vetra and Drack into it. Suvi, Gil, and Kallo joined in as well. Lexi and Cora hesitantly stepped near the hug circle. Liam pulled them in.

"Alright. Hands off. Time to break this baby in," Kiari ordered. Everyone parted so that she could get through to the piano bench. Kiari flexed her fingers and cracked her neck. She pulled the bench out to her specificity, elegantly taking a seat.

Kiari took a deep breath and began to play something fast and furious. She may have hit a few wrong notes from lack of practice, but with her absolute skill, the crew couldn't tell. It was over as quickly as it had started, yet it somehow felt like a complete story in a song. Kiari stood and mimed a dress to curtsy for her audience. The crew applauded. She looked to Jaal, as if to say "what did you think".

"That was amazing," he said excitedly. "Do you have more?"

"No. Just the one song. Of course I have more," she teased. Kiari sat once again. This time the song was slow but lilting, and to everyone's surprise, she sang.

"If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you."

She smiled brilliantly during the interlude. She could feel all of their eyes on her, but she had no idea how the person she loved more than the whole universe was reacting. It scared and excited her as she continued.

"I always thought I might be bad  
Now I’m sure that its true  
‘cause I think you’re so good  
And I’m nothing like you

Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you  
Love me like you."

As she reached the end of the last chord, Kiari noticed the tears dotting the keys. She wiped her eyes and stood, bowing again. Just as her teacher had taught her. One, two, three, and smile.

"So really, why did you come to Andromeda?" Liam asked.

"When this is all over, I can only hope that I'll be able to teach this for a living. I can't thank all of you enough for this. I can't even imagine what you guys went through to get it here. Dear god. I love you guys," Kiari answered.

"I'd say you'd already found that stress-relieving hobby I mentioned," Lexi teased.

"Did you seriously do all this so that I could not be so stressed?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Hey. It was either this or convert the cargo bay into a sparring room. I mean I'm sure you'd love that, but I know there are some tender ones among these children," Vetra joked.

"I could kill her," Jaal said in deadpan.

"Yes, but would you?" Liam answered.

"Hey, now. I've already died twice. I get the feeling third time will be the charm, you assholes," Kiari said.

"Damn, you're dark," Liam muttered.

"Actually, I was the whitest person at my old high school. Believe me. I checked."

"You checked?" Cora laughed.

"Compared the inside of our forearms. Any whiter and I'd be flourescent," Kiari joked.

"Kiari..." Jaal interrupted.

"Yes?" She felt her heartrate jump.

"Do you think you could sing more often?" he requested. Peebee, Suvi, and Gil were all nodding feverishly.

She grinned, wiping away the last of her happy tears. "When we have time, yes. Back to work. We were supposed to be on Vould six hours ago, but somebody decided we have a "fuel issue"," Kiari replied. She patted Jaal's shoulder with a lingering touch and headed to the bridge. Kallo and Suvi raced their way back.

The rest filtered out until it was only Jaal and Liam. "She loves you so much."

"I don't know, Liam. Some of those words could have fit for you," Jaal suggested.

"You don't think...maybe she was trying to tell us that she really loves us both?" Liam asked.

"Hmm. Is having multiple relationships not common for humans?"

"Yes, but there are a lot more people who are open to those types of relationships. Maybe Kiari is," he reasoned.

"Well...in angaran society, it's usually several females and one male, though certain flexible arrangements have occured," Jaal said.

"What are you thinking?" Liam turned to him with an amused smile.

"What do you think I am thinking?" he muttered awkwardly.

"I think you're attracted to both Kiari and I, and I can't say I'm opposed. As long as she's okay with it, I'd love to be in whatever this is going to be with you," Liam replied. His eyes focused on the piano to avoid Jaal's eyes, but his smile gave him away.

"Would you like me to ask her? Or would you be more comfortable?" Jaal asked.

"More comfortable with what?" Kiari asked. She'd left a sock up there during the group hug and hadn't even noticed.

Jaal and Liam looked at each other. Jaal smiled at him and gestured with his head. Liam nodded.

"If you're done trying to communicate with your eyes without me knowing, I get the feeling you were talking about me," Kiari teased. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip to one side.

"Well, um, we were just wondering..It's completely your choice and there's no need to rush it, but..what I'm trying to say is-"

"Liam thinks you were trying to start a "poly". We were discussing it, and neither of us are opposed to the idea," Jaal cut him off. Liam whispered a small thank you.

"I...I need some time to think about this. I've never had anyone who's been okay with this before. One is unheard of, but two? Dear god. Okay. Um. Let me figure out if I actually want to do the thing. Also be geared up when we get to Vould. Also...I love you," Kiari ranted. She took off down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the ramp, the two of them could hear her giggling. Liam and Jaal glanced at each other.

"I love her," they said together.

"...Also you," Liam added hesitantly.

Jaal smiled coyly. He walked towards Liam, joining their hands.

"I was wondering about that diplomacy a while back," Jaal teased.

"Being naked wasn't strictly necessary, Jaal. That part was on you."

"I believe I am on you right now," Jaal whispered. He kissed Liam. Soft. One arm wrapped around his waist. The other hand cupping his cheek. Liam brought his arms up around Jaal's neck. For a moment, they simply held each other. Everything felt right with the world. When they finally parted, Liam held his forehead against Jaal's.

"I guess you're on board with this," Liam sighed.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> The first song I was imagining while writing this was Solfeggietto. This second is "Love Like You", which is a cut of the ending themes from Steven Universe. I do not own either of these songs. Especially because one was written by one of Bach's sons.


End file.
